Cigarrette & Milk
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de drabbles ] • Quinto drabble: Sabe que debe de aprender francés o por lo menos entenderlo un poco. [Tiky x Lulubell o TikyLulu]
1. Chapter 1: Speak

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos seguramente habría más mujeres y todas mis parejas serían canon.

 **Nota:** Se supone que debo estar escribiendo para dos retos pero, esta idea broto sola. Y yo no me hago de rogar (debe de haber más Tiky x Lulubell en el fandom)

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi. Cualquier error ortográfico decirme para corregir.

* * *

 **S** peak

 **.**

.

.

Sus pupilas están fijas en todo y a su vez en la nada. De vez en cuando sus iris viajan, posándose mal disimuladamente —o, no— en su bella pero, reticente "hermana" menor Lulubell (portadora de siete mil años de memorias de lujuria)

Él como memoria del placer que es, pensó que su "relación" con ella sería la mejor de todas en comparación de sus demás "hermanos" (sus roles se complementan entre si)

Sin embargo, para Lulubell; Tiky Mikk es un ser que no merece una misera pizca de su atención. La indiferencia que le da es una verdad que su subconsciente se ha encargado en mutarlo, haciéndole creer que todo es una mentira para no salir herido.

 _(«Tiky, es una fachada. Lulubell se porta así con todos »)_

Pero, la fachada, le duele. Él quiere que por una vez sea Lulubell la que converse con él y que esta sea algo más que el usual si o no que usa para acallar sus intentos de hablarle. ¿Acaso pide demasiado?

—Tiky.

Aquél apenas audible susurro le eriza la piel. Por auto reflejo, ciñe descaradamente toda su atención en ella. Pues tiene la certeza de que Lulubell, le habló.

 _«Estoy tan desesperado que ya fábrico palabras que siembran esperanza en dónde no la hay»_

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

Aquellas cinco palabras incendian su pecho; fabricando una estúpida sonrisa de alegría desmedida en sus labios.

—Si—responde, sin ocultar la felicidad que aquellas banales palabras le causan.

—Tiky.

 _«De nuevo, me llama. ¿Acaso estoy soñando?»_

—¿Qué pasa, Lulubell?

—Deja de sonreír así, es repugnante—comenta, secamente. Más aquella "ofensiva" frase le sabe a exquisita miel.

(Porqué el que Lulubell le hable por voluntad propia es un logro que ocurre una vez en cada jodida reencarnación)

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias, dependiendo de sus comentarios —no sean malos, son gratis— se verá si esto se queda así o se convierte en un conjunto de drabbles._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_

 _(Hagan feliz a esta Karamatsu Girl nwn)_


	2. Chapter 2: Idiota

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos seguramente habría más mujeres y todas mis parejas serían canon.

 **Nota:** Y bueno aquí esta el segundo drabble. Porque si este drabble se convirtió en un conjunto ewe No se cuantos serán así como si debo de cambiar el nombre (debe de haber más Tiky x Lulubell en el fandom)

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi y este drabble es un Au. Cualquier error ortográfico decirme para corregir.

* * *

 **I** diota

 **.**

.

.

—¡Lindo golpe, Tiky!—exclama, Devitto. La burla en sus palabras le molesta pero, él como el mayor y adulto que es no va a caer en su juego.

—No pensé que veria algún día a Lulu, enojada.

La simple mención de su nombre, le hizo tirar el periódico que estaba hojeando y la actitud de adulto responsable se fue directamente a la mierda.

—Quién diría que Lulu pega fuerte.

Inconscientemente, su mano toca su mejilla izquierda. Dónde la marca de una fuerte cachetada aún esta claramente marcada; el ardor sigue igual que antes.

—Tiky, ¿qué hiciste para que Lulu se molestara tanto?—cuestiona, Devitto.

 _«Y a ti que te importa»_ quiere responder pero, debe aguantar.

—Le compré un perro—menciona y un extraño intento de ¿sonrisa?, acompaña su respuesta.

—¡Tiky!—llama—¿acaso eres idiota?—agreaga, haciéndole sentir más miserable de lo que ya se siente.

—Bueno ya no tengo porque preguntar a que se debe ese perro—señala, al cachorro que yace a un lado suyo; el único que se apiada de él.

—Callate, Devitto—sentencia, malhumorado. Acaricia la cabeza del pequeño cachorro de pelaje ébano y pupilas ambarinas.

—Teez, esta noche me toca dormir contigo—susurra. Recibe como respuesta una lamida en su rostro por parte de este, acompañada de las sonoras carcajadas y burlas de su hermano menor como música de fondo.

 _«La próxima vez mejor le compro un gato»  
_

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias, y si esto ya se convirtió en un conjunto de drabbles e-e_

 _de una vez digo que no tendrán relación entre si —quizás, algunos— estos serán Au o dentro del mundo del anime/manga. Soy lenta en escribir, así que no esperen continuaciones tan seguidas (me sorprende tener ya otro drabble listo)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_

 _(Hagan feliz a esta Karamatsu Girl nwn)_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué soy para ti?

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos seguramente habría más mujeres y todas mis parejas serían canon.

 **Nota:** Y bueno aquí esta sopresivamente el tercer drabble. Hay tan poco de ellos, que me inspiro y los drabbles salen solos. (debe de haber más Tiky x Lulubell en el fandom)

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi, se puede ubicar meses después de conocerse en el manga (?). Cualquier error ortográfico decirme para corregir.

* * *

 **¿Q** ué soy para ti **?**

 **.**

.

.

—Lulubell, ¿qué soy para ti?

Aquella inesperada pregunta me hece despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Centro mí atención en Tiky, mi herm... compañ... ¿familiar?

Por una razón que no comprendo, Tiky a diferencia de mis demás "hermanos" (ellos a veces me ignoran, algo compresible teniendo en cuenta que no me molesto o hago el esfuerzo de hablarles) siempre trata de hacerme conversación y yo lo dejo en un mutismo que solo lo deprime.

—No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?—susurro, confundida. Aunque mi rostro permanezca estoico.

—Solo dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente y que eso haga referencia a lo que yo significo para ti.

Su explicación me parece una suplica, sus pupilas y todo de él brilla con expectación. Su esperanza por mi respuesta, me da miedo.

 _«No quiero decepcionarte, no quiero herirte o lastimarte»_

—Eres mi hermano.

El brillo en sus ojos se oscurece, su esperanza se marchita, su expectación se hunden en un abismo sin fondo de tristeza y decepción.

 _«Siempre te hago entristecer. Ya no es necesario, que diga que tus gestos y compañía embriagan mí corazón de calidez... ya es tarde para decir que tú eres alguien especial para mi»_

* * *

 _Honestamente no se que me dan Tiky y Lulubell para llevar tres días continuos escribiendo drabbles... cuándo soy más lenta que una tortuga y usualmente mis continuaciones son religiosas (solo dios sabe cuándo serán xd)_

 _Y bueno lo de siempre, los drabbles no tendrán relación entre si —quizás, cuándo estos lo ameriten— los drabbles serán Au o dentro del universo del anime/manga. Soy lenta en escribir, así que no esperen continuaciones tan seguidas (me sorprende tener ya otro drabble listo)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_

 _(Hagan feliz a esta Karamatsu Girl nwn)_


	4. Chapter 4: Lindo

**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos seguramente habría más mujeres y todas mis parejas serían canon.

 **Nota:** Tiky y Lulubell, me inspiran. Aquí esta el cuatro drabble, en menos de una semana (un récord para mi). Debe de haber más Tiky x Lulubell en el fandom —¿alguien me ayuda con ello?—

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi, se ubica el algún momento del anime/manga xd. Cualquier error ortográfico decirme para corregir.

* * *

 **L** indo

 **.**

.

.

—Lulubell—llamo. Como es usual, se me queda viendo sin decirme algo. Es bueno que los gemelos, estén ocupados molestando a dientes dulces como para prestarle atención a nuestra "conversación" (nada tiene que ver el que éste sentado a un lado suyo)

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?—cuestiono. Estoy seguro que me ve con curiosidad... creó pues sus facciones son las de siempre, estoicas e imperturbables.

—Si—su apenas audible afirmación, me da el valor de decir lo que pienso decirle.

—Lulubell, ¿puedes hacerle como gato?—suelto, nervioso de su reacción. Estoy preparado para recibir una cachetada o ser él ganador de una absoluta e irrevocable ley del hielo.

Se que mi pedido es raro y absurdo más sin embargo ya no puedo quedarme con las ganas. En el momento que la vi transformada en un elegante y majestuoso gato de pelaje color ébano, sentí la impoluta necesidad de acariciarla. He anhelado que estando de esa forma Lulubell, se acueste a dormir o descanse en mí regazo —como hace con él Conde— quiero gozar de ese privilegio (no porqué sea un pervertido y tenga ese fetiche)

—Tiky—el hilo de mis pensamientos es cortado por su llamado. Inesperadamente, se levanta sentándose frente a mí —nos observamos—, sus iris dos espadas de tinte azúl se clavan en mí, alza ambas manos y las deja en una posición que me parece extraña.

 _«Aquí viene la bofetada»_

—¡Tiky!—exclama. Inconscientemente he cerrado los ojos, con lentitud los abro. Por alguna razón en este momento Lulubell, me da más miedo que el hecho de ser devorado por mi parte negra.

—Nya.

Mis pupilas se agrandan desmesurada mente, ante quella sorprendente acción. Un espontáneo vuelco se instala en mí corazón, con la mano derecha agarro mi pecho (inútilmente trata de detener su acelerada palpitación), con la izquierda cubro —esconde— el inmenso sonrojo que tiñe de carmín a mismis ya acaloradas mejillas.

—Tiky, nya.

Mí sonrojo no hace más que aumentar púes Lulubell, lo hace de nuevo y remata con una linda sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios rojos.

 _«Eso es tan lindo y adorable»_ pienso, pasando por desapercibido un pequeño detalle.

Cuándo Lulubell, exclamó mí nombre. Los gemelos y Skinn dejaron su escándalo para centrar su atención en mi y en el inusual comportamiento de la portadora de las memorias de lujuria.

Los tres llegan a la conclusión de que en esta reencarnación yo como Noah del placer soy un idiota pervertido con fetiches raros.

* * *

 _Y bueno hasta el momento, este es el drabble más largo que he hecho... siento que Tiky, me quedo muy Ooc pero, bueno. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o temática decirme para hacerlo... ayuden a que no se termine la inspiración._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gusto?_

 _(Hagan feliz a esta Karamatsu Girl nwn)_


	5. Chapter 5: Idioma

**I** dioma

* * *

 **I.**

─ _Tyki, je t'aime_.

Escucha repentinamente de Lulubell. Al escuchar su nombre por auto reflejo voltea a verle pero ella sigue en lo suyo

(le ignora sin prestarle la más mínima atención)

 **II.**

─ _Tyki, je t'aime_.

De nueva cuenta parece que Lulubell le llama o quizás, no. Ve a su "hermana" transformada en gato, Lulubell se encuentra durmiendo en la silla.

Él espera la llegada del Conde, seguramente tiene una misión para él.

En lo que espera, se pregunta si ella le acompañará en la misión.

 **III.**

─ _Tyki, je t'aime_.

Después de versé obligados a pasar la noche está seguro que antes de ir a su habitación Lulubell le dijo eso, en un apenas audible murmullo.

 _«¿Acaso será una queja por no encontrar un fragmento de Inocencia y terminar empapada por la lluvia?»_

 **IV.**

─ _Tyki, je t'aime_.

─¿Qué le hiciste Tyki?

─¿Eh?

Aquella pregunta de Devitto lo confunde.

─Es obvio qué te está insultando.

 _«¿Eso es un insulto?»_

 **V.**

─¿Qué significa, _Tyki, je t'aime_?

Camina de un lado para el otro, necesita saber el significado de lo qué Lulubell le dice pero, cada vez que le pregunta, ella no quiere responder.

─ _Tyki, je t'aime_.

No confía en lo dicho por Devitto. No niega la posibilidad de que sea un insulto sin embargo, Lulubell no es así.

(O eso quiere pensar –se engaña–)

─¡ _Tyki, je t'aime!─_ grita, espera que al hacerlo el cielo le escupaa la respuesta.

─Jajaja, no sabía que fueras narcisista Tyki~

Parece que Road, es la respuesta que ha estado esperando.

─¿A qué te refieres, Road?

─Tyki, acabas de gritar un "Tyki, te quiero" a todo pulmón.

─Asi que eso significa─murmura para sí.

─Gracias, Road.

Y con ello sale en búsqueda de Lulubell.

 **VI**.

─Lulubell, _je t'aime._

Tardó más de un mes pero finalmente es capaz de dicirle lo mismo a la portadora de las memorias de lujuria.

─Ahh.

Escucha que suspira y esa, no es la respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar.

─ _Vous avez pris trop. Tiky, vous êtes un idiot._

Y tras esa frase ella se va, no dice más...

Y de nueva cuenta, le deja con la duda.

─Parece que esta vez si me insultó.


End file.
